


Loki Steps on Clint in Stark Tower

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dom!Loki, Fanart, M/M, No but really, Trampling, it wouldn't surprise me anyway, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Chapter 7 of Nonymos' Stranger to Ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Steps on Clint in Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strangers to Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856614) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> This scene here:
> 
> “Oh, yes” the demi-god murmured. “You crave it. It is written in every one of your nerves.”
> 
> Clint sharply broke free just as the doors opened on his floor – and Loki caught him right back, tugging him close.
> 
> “You forgot your lesson, Barton” he breathed in his ear.
> 
> Then he shoved him forward so violently that Clint was thrown down on the floor on his stomach. He caught himself just in time, but the wind was still knocked out of him. He took one gasping breath, pushed on his arms – but a booted foot came over him and crushed him back down, forcing his head to the floor.
> 
> He went completely still, hardly daring to breathe.
> 
> “You let yourself go until you got almost sick with need again” Loki said, pressing down. “And now you expect me to unknot you once more?”
> 
> He squashed Clint's neck.
> 
> “Am I your whore, Barton ? Am I prisoner here only for your personal use?”


End file.
